


The Prodigal

by JediCaligula89



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jedi, Old Republic Era, Sith Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCaligula89/pseuds/JediCaligula89
Summary: Trayvin Rincoft is a Sith Apprentice seeking for greatness and continues his family legacy as Sith, he is also trying to forget a part of his past that keeps haunting him. Camie Jedan is a Jedi Padawan who serves the Order and fights with a Republic Special Forces Squad with her Jedi Master. She is doing her best to be the best Jedi she can be and serve the light side. Will the Sith retain glory or will the Jedi rise?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction written in a long time. I hope you all enjoy it and please feedback is more than welcome.

The rain pours, hitting the leaves hard, the breeze swaying the trees and branches of the jungle. Mud splatters underfoot as an adolescent boy runs. His strawberry blonde hair sticking to his head as water droplets drip all over his face. Heart pounding in his chest as his eyes frantically search all over the jungle, looking for some sort of life that is human.  
Where is she?  
Where could she have gone?  
Just a few hours ago she had been playing in the study of the estate. She had asked him to play but he had been too busy with his studies. He kept ignoring her as she pestered him.  
“Can you play with me?”  
“Leave me alone, I’m too grown up to play.”  
“Please Tray, I want to play with you.”  
Her fingers pull on his arms, irritation leads to anger as he reaches out, pushing her hard against the wall with the force. He looks at him stunned before she bursts into tears, wailing that he hates her. He reaches out and she runs away from him, he never meant to hurt her.  
She had run out of the estate, ran out of their property and into the harsh jungles of Dromund Kaas. He and his family had been searching for her for hours.  
“KARINA!”  
“KARINA!”  
His screams echo throughout the jungle, he collapses into the mud from exhaustion and despair. He never meant to hurt her, never meant to push her away. Why did she run away? Why did she not wait for him to apologize? Sobs finally escape the usually happy boy. He sobs in the mud for he doesn’t even know how long until an Imperial Soldier who works at the estate finally finds him.  
“Trayvin, are you hurt boy?”  
He bends down to check on him and the boy manages to nod his head as he wipes the tears from his face.  
“Come on, let’s get you home.”  
The boy manages to get up onto his feet, He and the soldier start to walk back to the Estate. Trayvin had failed his sister, he had failed his family. He will never fail again. 

 

KARINA!  
KARINA!  
Green eyes open in fright, breathing heavily, he reaches up and is surprised when he doesn’t feel the rain on his face. Heart pounding in his chest, slowly he sits up in bed. The quarters are small in the Korriban Academy. Seven years have passed since that fateful day that still haunted his dreams. They had never found Karina and she had been presumed dead, probably killed by a beast in the jungles. It had haunted his dreams for years, and even so close to becoming a Sith, it still plagued him.  
Trayvin Rincoft, the eldest son of Lord Rincoft, A Sith Lord who is favoured by his productive work of Sith Alchemy. The Rincoft family has a long line of Sith who have served faithfully to the Emperor. His great grandfather even served on the Dark Council for most of his life. The Rincoft family has been destined for greatness, now that greatness falls to Trayvin to continue the legacy and fulfil his destiny as a powerful Sith.  
Trayvin rubs his eyes and glances down at his hands as they tremble, he breathes deeply and closes his eyes. He focuses on his fear, drawing power from it.  
“Through Strength, I gain Power.”  
He whispers to himself as he opens his eyes, his eyes briefly yellow as the anger and power pulse through him. He climbs out of bed, his naked form lit by only one lone candle that has almost burnt through the wick. He stands tall and his muscles are lean, from all the physical training a Sith Apprentice endures. He reaches out with the force, turning on the lights, grabbing his uniform and clean underwear and putting them on quickly.  
He pushes from his mind the thoughts of Karina. He is a Sith. Sith do not feel guilty/ She was weak. She was pathetic and deserved to run away and not be part of their family. Sith do not cry and run away, they dominate and conquer. They are supreme in power. He must not show weakness, he has to remain strong. He reaches out and pulls his training sword to him, twirling it before sheathing it to his belt. His datapad in hand, and blows out the candle.  
Today he will forget the weak, today he will kill his rival and become Sith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here is the second chapter. I hope you like it, this chapter we are introduced to our second protagonist. Feedback is always welcome.

Breath In  
Breath Out  
Birds chip in the distance, grass rustles in the breeze. The water rushes in the river nearby. The force is all around, it connects all life. She can feel life, death, cold, hot, light and darkness but beyond it all, she feels the balance of nature. The balance of the force. Grey eyes open slowly as they slowly take in the beauty of Typhon.   
The Jedi moved their new Jedi Temple here to Typhon, after the war with the Sith. The previous Temple had been destroyed when the Sith came to Coruscant and sacked the planet. Many Jedi died that day and those that survived fled to Typhon to recover and build anew. Typhon was truly the best place to build a new home for the Jedi because one could feel so at peace at the beauty of the land.   
“Camie”   
The young woman turns as she hears her name being called. She grabs ahold of her hair tie and ties her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail Her padawan braid visible as gets up from the stone she was sitting on by the local river. She smiles as she sees her Master standing there waiting for her, a smile appearing on his lips as well. Master Kilan Vanda’o is her master, a red male Twi’Lek from the planet Ryloth, he is known for his military strategy and currently works with the Republic Special Forces. He is known for not being your typical Jedi, he is laid back and often shows his emotions. He is the perfect Jedi Master for her.   
“Yes, Master.”   
She walks up to him and stands beside him, they both look out at the beauty of the river and the surrounding area of the plains and trees. He takes a deep breath before smiling again as he looks at his Padawan.   
“You are really enjoying your time on Typhon. When you were younger, you always wanted adventure. Now look at you mediating, imagine that.”   
He laughs aloud and places a hand on her shoulder. His pale eyes gazing at her with caring and love, a love shared between a master and an apprentice.   
“You know all those covert military missions have taught me to appreciate the quiet life here on Tyhpon. When we are here, I finally understand what you meant by to enjoy the quiet and serenity.”   
She smiles and giggles a bit as well at his comment before, when she was younger she used to despise meditating. She craved adventure and wanted to explore the galaxy. Now, she finally understood that sometimes just sitting around and enjoying nature is just as important to a Jedi as bringing peace and justice to the galaxy. She gazes back out at the river, feeling a sense of calm run over her entire body. This is exactly what Master Kilan was trying to bring to the whole galaxy. This sense of happiness and serenity the Jedi have here at the Temple. She looks up at her taller master.   
“Is our time here over with then?”   
“Our leave is over with now. We will be flying to the planet Balmora to help the Resistance fighters there. They have asked the Republic for help. The Republic can’t break the treaty with the Sith Empire…”   
“No, it could lead to a full-scale war again.”  
Camie finishes his sentence and follows her Master as he starts to walk back to the temple.   
“Precisely and we want to avoid a full-scale war. The Republic has asked the Jedi and my strike team if we can go in and help the Resistance there.”   
She nods, knowing it is the best they can do to help those on Balmora trying to rebel against the Sith. She just hopes they can help them enough, she has seen missions fail and they always make her heart sink when they lose a world to Sith Occupation.   
“When do we leave?”   
“Within the next couple of hours. I wanted to make sure you were ready to go. I know the Sith and this silent war that we fight can be a strain on a young Jedi..”   
He glances down for a moment and then back up.   
“...Hell even I feel the strain at times.”   
He stops walking, she stops as well and they both just look at each other. He reaches out and places both of his hands on her shoulders. She can sense a calmness from her master but also a tinge of worry and regret from him as well. Regret of placing her into these fights. She gazes up into his pale eyes. She knows that yes at times some of this all makes her feel hopeless. That fighting in the shadows doesn’t help, she sometimes feels that they need to throw away the treaty and defeat the Sith once and for all, for all the deaths, all the atrocities they have caused on others. However, it would only cause more innocent to die on both sides of the war. There were better ways to defeat the Sith and they would find a way.   
“I admit sometimes I get really frustrated. Seeing what the Sith Empire does to people. I just wish we could help everyone.”   
She glances down looking at her bare feet, knowing she probably shouldn’t get frustrated and that she should do her best to not get so overwhelmed as well. She looks back up and into her Master’s caring eyes.   
“Camie Jedan, you will make a great Jedi Knight someday. These frustrations are normal in times like these, you just have to take the time and centre yourself…”  
He opens his arms and does a full turn as he takes in all of the beauty of nature.   
“...Like here in this vastness of calm, being here right now that keeps us on the right path to help others, Always remember that when you are feeling overwhelmed or frustrated, just look into yourself and remember this moment right here and you will always be able to help others no matter no odds. You are doing well my young Padawan.”   
He smiles wide at her and his whole face lights up with how proud he is of her. She smiles as well, knowing she still has much to learn from him and hoping that someday she will be as good of a Jedi Master as he is. They continue their walk back to the Jed Temple to prepare for their mission.   
“I’ve never been to Balmora.”   
“Well be prepared for lots of dust, pollution and factories. We are going into the heart of Sith Territory, the home of their droids and weapons manufacturing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I hope you both like the introduction to our two protagonists. Feedback is appreciated!

Boots crunch the gravel beneath and the breeze brushes up dirt and sand. The desolate Valley of the Dark Lord, the winds echo and the dark side whispers to anyone walking across the sands of the valley. A hooded figure gazes up at one the tombs the Sith Archaeologists working around the valley, you can hear their tools as they search for ancient artifacts. Beneath the hood, green eyes look up at the ancient tomb, one of the first Dark Jedi, those who split from the order the first time. Ajunta Pall rests here in this tomb, the spirit though has long left the tomb. Legend has it that Darth Revan himself helped the Spirit return to the light side. However, the darkside still resonated here and there are still secrets that can be found and claimed.   
Trayvin has come to this particular tomb because he knows that his rival is in here. A human student who was once one of the many slaves of the Empire. He was currently the favorite for Lord Elerna to take as her Sith Apprentice. Trayvin will not allow that to happen, no slave will rise above a Rincoft. Today he will get rid of that slave once and for all. He steps inside the old tomb, drawing his vibro-sword and gripping it firmly. He knows that these tombs are infested with deadly creatures.   
The darkside surrounds him and he feels the immense power of the place. He takes a deep breath and yanks down his hood, exposing his face and strawberry blond hair. His eyes change to yellow as hatred and anger begin to consume him. He leaps into the air and does a slamming attack with his blade on two tuk’ata, taking them down instantly. He lifts his blade and slashes to his right and takes down the third beast, reaching out into he lifts another beast up and slams it into a wall, severing its backbone.   
A grin appears on his lips, he didn’t even break a sweat from that fight. He walks further into the tomb, stopping for a moment to look at an ancient fresco, depicting the battles that Ajunta Pall fought with his legendary sword, he wonders to himself whatever happened to that sword. It is said that whoever wielded it would win all his battles. His fingers brush against the fresco and particularly the outline of the blade. How many other great Sith Lord’s have walked these exact same steps and traced the outline of the sword. A slight rattling sound brings him back out of his thoughts, he feels the wall shake he quickly dives head first as stones crumble from above and fall exactly where he was standing, without his force abilities he would have been crushed.   
“Sith Spit!”   
He curses to himself, before he slowly gets back up onto his feet, grabbing his sword with him. He gets his bearings and gazes ahead, his eyes narrow as he sees a large chamber ahead. That must be the burial chamber and that is where is rival Lucanis is that wretched Hutt. A disgusted noise escapes his lips as he has been waiting way too long for this moment, to finally gut that nuisance.   
Stealthy he moves down the passage and peers into the chamber. There he spots Lucanis and he is not alone which is unexpected, the fight might be a fraction harder now. He sees the other student who is an alien and a former slave as well. He believed that the species was called Togruta. Why a human would want to associate with alien scum is beyond him...how disgusting.   
He squeezes the hilt of his blade and enters the chamber, his stance full of power as he sees Lucanis turn to him, a wicked grin on his scrawny face.  
“Well, well, well, look Scrina, it’s Trayvin Rincoft. What Daddy couldn’t buy your way through the Academy?”   
“You are foolish to mock me and to doubt my abilities.”   
“Foolish am I, really? I’m not the one that calls out a woman’s name all the time. Karina! Karina! What is she the only girl who would kriff you?”   
Lucanis bursts into laughter along with his friends, both of them mimicking the cries for Karina. Trayvin’s blood boils, his eyes turn a dark shade of yellow as the hatred overflows and he lashes out attacking Lucanis and his friend. Trayvin’s strikes are full of fury and aggression. He uses the force and force pushes the Togruta into the wall, hearing her impact against the hard wall of the chamber. Hopefully, she is out of the way for a bit. His strikes are furious and he slashes from the left, strikes to the right and a stabbing move to nick his shoulder with the blade and quickly parrying the slice from the left. Their blades are locked in a clash.   
“You think you can beat me Tray? I’m a way better duelist than you are. I’m better at everything! I shall destroy you.”   
Lucanis laughs in his face, the force pushes Trayvin, sending him flying and into his Togruta friend, ready to strike him down. Trayvin manages to use the force tossing his blade from his left hand to his right, his arm moving in a blur as he backstabs the Togruta in the stomach, impaling her. He hears her gasp and quickly pulls his sword out as she falls dead. Trayvin stepping forward and giving his blade a twirl.   
“Nice try Lucanis.”   
He jumps forward, lunging his blade in a slam attack as his enemy quickly parries the move. The two men struggle as their blades are locked, their swords sliding against each other. They are grunting in unison as they try to break the lock, both of them reaching out into the force and sending the other one flying. Trayvin manages to duck out of the way of force lightning, he quickly jumps up onto his feet and dodges another spray of sparks his way. He reaches out, lifting a bit of fallen debris from the old tomb, throwing it at Lucanis as he sends more volleys of lightning his way. Lucanis is too distracted to notice the debris right away and as he tries to block the attack the debris grazes his leg, the Sith Apprentice crying out. Trayvin launches his attack, using a jump attack and targeting the weaker leg which Lucanis is going to protect desperately. He slashes to the right, then attacks at the lower right, he fakes an upper strike before launching his left strike, Lucanis’ guard was done and the blade pierces his skin there. He hears the Sith Apprentice cry out again as he does an undercut swipe of his sword and cuts right across his chest. Lucanis falling to the ground and scrambling away from his as he bleeds from his wounds.   
“So you’re the greatest duelist huh? I don’t think so.”  
Lucanis looks up at him, his expression full of hatred as he spits blood at him.   
“Just kill me already.”   
Trayvin just laughs and reaches out with the force, and grips his neck. Lifting him up in the force, he slowly tightens his grip and hears the man gasping for air. He can feel the life slipping from his rival. He walks up to him and looks him in the eyes as he holds the grip. Tightening it more and hearing the bones in his neck crack. His yellow eyes watch intently as he fades away, the last breath escaping him as he watches the body move still and drops it to the ground. The body gives a thud as it lands on the chamber’s floor. Trayvin lowers his blade and pokes the body with it, double checking that he is dead. He pulls out a cloth bag and sets it down on the ground, lifting his blade and doing a clean strike as he beheads him. He picks up the head by the hair and places it in the bag. Grabbing ahold of the bag and lifting it up. He starts the walk back to the Academy. He is now one step closer to being awarded the title of Sith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, would love some more feedback and I hope you all enjoy Trayvin and Camie.

Camie stares out the viewport of the ship, it won’t be long until they reach Balmorra where their mission will truly begin. Balmorra was once a Republic, however, during the Great Galactic War, the Sith Empire had seized control of the world and it’s factories. For years the Republic fought against them and then finally gave up and withdrew Troops. However, now it seems the Republic thinks that it can take back Balmorra in more deceptive ways without damaging the Treaty of Coruscant. That's why she and Master Kilan, along with Republic Special Forces Team, Team Krayt Dragon are being sent for espionage and most likely sabotage.   
Sitting next to her is Sergeant Val Thul and on the other side is Lieutenant Zasb Ochigz, two members of Krayt Dragon. Zasb is a Mirlian male and he is one of the best demolition experts in the Republic Army. While Val Thul is the youngest member of the team. He is a human with darker complexion skin and rumored to be the renegade son of House Thul, a loyal ally to the Empire. Val is triple checking his medical supplies while Zasb is going over his demolitions and bragging about the various Sith he has blown up. She only half listens, knowing she has heard this exaggeration of his at least a hundred times before. She glances over at Val, who gives her a warm smile and his brown eyes always sparkle.   
“You know, I hear Balmorra isn’t as bad as they say it is. I mean sure it has factories everywhere but there must be some bright spots.”   
Val adds as he leans over to her and watches as Zasb rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disagreement.   
“The planet is just as stinky as Nal Hutta. It might have been nice once. The war and the Sith have ruined the place. It’s going to take a lot of work to clean up Balmorra. Right now, it is as good as Bantha Poodoo.”   
Camie ponders Zasb and Val’s words. She has read the Republic Reports regarding the planet of Balmorra… so far the reports are not promising. Balmorra has suffered massive amounts of pollution from the factories and the weapons fire during the war. Its ozone layer has been affected due to it and temperatures are warmer than normal. Vegetation has always been damaged due to the pollution and it relies mostly on imports of food. Another massive problem was the large insectoids called Colicoids. They were brought to Balmorra and experiments were down on them to help absorb the pollution on the planet. However the plan backfired and their numbers grew, now they are a threat to local populations. There is also the large presence of the Sith Army on the ground and the Sith Navy in orbit...nt to mention the Sith Lords that are surely on the planet.   
Shivers go down her spine at the thought of a Sith Lord. The thought of encountering one made her heart pound and her palms sweaty. She had, had a few encounters with them, with her master right beside her but each time she had wanted to run instead of facing them. Master Kilan had taught her that fear must not control her, to trust in the force when it came to fighting the Sith. She does her best to control her fear but still, the thought of encountering a Sith Lord in battle makes her nervous. She breathes deeply and closes her eyes, the force flowing through her and all her fear and anxiety begin to fade. Trust in the force she can hear her Master say when she was training on Typhon. A sense of peace falls over her and slowly her grey eyes open. She hears Val and Zasb bickering, they are currently bickering about if there will be any good Cantinas on the surface. She rolls her eyes.   
“You both know that we are going to be too busy to worry about going to a Cantina and getting some drinks.”   
The two men stop bickering, their eyes widening a bit, not even thinking she was listening to them at all. Val blushes a bit and nods sheepishly while Zesb looks down and has a guilty expression, nodding his head as well.   
“You’re right Commander, sorry for the bickering.”   
“You don’t need to apologize, Val, besides you and Zasb are always bickering.”   
She gives them a smirk and Zasb gives a hearty laugh at that, Val finally joins in and giggles as well. The three of them roar with laughter is the best way to deal with tension says Master Kilan all the time, and right now that is exactly what they are doing. The worries of the mission have faded and the only thing on their minds is the sound of their laughter and if there is a decent cantina on Balmorra. The sounds of boots against the metal floor, bring them out of their laughing haze and Major Daxson walks in, in his full combat armor. Daxson is a Devaronian male, a veteran of the Great Galactic War, he was just a grunt back then but worked his way up the ranks. Now he's the Squad Leader of Krayt Dragon and a good friend to Master Kilan as well. He shakes his head at the three laughing and chuckles as he lifts his leg up and rests it on the nearby chair.   
“You three sure have the energy today. Make sure you keep it today because we are going to need it in that Sith Occupied Cesspit. We touch down in no time, so you two get geared up and suited up. Ma’am…”   
He gives her a quick salute and a nod.   
“Master Kilan wants to see you before we land. I’ll get these two jokers ready.”   
He gives her a smile and starts to order Val and Zasb around and getting them ready. Camie walks out of the common room, on the way she meets Lieutenant Anita Horan walking to the common room. She wears her full combat armor, her rifle holstered to her back and carrying her gear. The human female gives a quick salute.   
“Commander.”   
Camie gives her a nod and smile as she sees Anita enter the common room. She walks in the direction to the galley where she always finds Master Kilan. He often reads in there and goes over mission reports. He sits at the table, drinking his coffee, reading his datapad. His expression is emotionless as he seems engrossed in the reports he is reading before he looks at her and gives her a warm smile.   
“Major Daxson said you wanted to see me?”   
“I do, indeed I do. I’m going to be splitting up the team on this one. I have to do some diplomacy work with Daxson with the Resistance here on Balmorra. And before you give me that look of being bored with diplomacy, I have a different job for you. You, Thul, and Horan will be going to this Sith Droid factory on the outskirts of their major port. Horan is going to upload a Virus into their computers which we are hoping to download into all the droids being manufactured there. This virus will disable the droids while on the field of battle making them useless. It will damage their efforts across many wars and give Resistance like this one a fighting edge. You will lead the team, Thul and Horan will need your guidance and you are ready to be in charge of your own mission.”   
Her grey eyes widen and for a minute she can’t believe what she is hearing... He is giving her command of a mission, she is to be the leader of her own team. Her first mission without him by her side, guiding her. She’ll have Val and Anita with her but this is the first time without her master nearby. She had come to the order older than most padawans, all the other padawans her age had already been given solo mission and she had yearned for this moment. Her patience and diligence to learned had worked and she was now ready to do this on her own. Her eyes beam with happiness and a wide smile appears on her face, she could almost jump for joy.   
“I won’t let you down, Master.”   
“I never have Camie, you never have.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this work, I must say I am really proud of it. Please tell me who you like more Trayvin or Camie?

The Sith Academy was an ancient structure that had been built and rebuilt time and time again. The current one was built on top of the previous one that had been left abandoned after Revan eliminated everyone inside. The Academy is filled with many ancient artifacts and treasures of the Sith Lords that came before. The artwork is displayed through the Academy on various murals and mosaics, showing the many great champions of the Sith Empire. In the great hall, once such mural displays the battle between Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow for the title of Lord of the Sith. Green eyes stare but at the mural, his hood is down and his strawberry blonde short hair is visible. This has been Trayvin’s home for four long years. He has survived where others have perished, he has endured every trial and tribulation. When he had first arrived here, he had arrived with twenty new students, out of those twenty only four of them remained...well three now. Lucanis was one of the original students and two others had been selected with masters already. Finally, he would be finished with this place.   
Stepping away from the mural, he climbs the great staircase, the cloth sack still gripped in his hand. The thrill of this moment fills his soul, he has been waiting for this moment all his life. To finally be Sith, to continue his family legacy, and someday he will be a member of the Dark Council, the inner circle to the Emperor himself. His feet reach the last step and he stands on the second floor, his nerves start to creep in but he takes a deep breath.   
“Through Victory, my chains are broken.”   
He whispers to himself, his eyes staring up at the large statue of the great Lord Marka Ragnos, one of the greatest and most powerful Sith to ever reign. His green eyes take in the statue in all its splendor. A surge of confidence fills his veins as his feet finally move and he takes a left and walks down a long corridor... The sounds of lightning, screams of terror echo through the academy, in the distance the faint sound of the clash of metal, as training blades duel. He steps in front of a door, breathing deeply, he reaches out and uses the force to slide open the door... He steps inside, there reading a datapad at the desk is a woman. She is middle-aged with raven dark hair, her face has some wrinkles, she doesn’t even look up from her datapad. Irritation grows in the young Sith student as he tosses the sack onto her desk, blood oozing out of it, noticing her finally looking up from the datapad at the blood-soaked sack on her desk and the student in her office.   
“Lucanis is dead! He died like a pathetic worm! He was worthless and I am Sith!”   
He says these words between gritted teeth, the anger showing in his face, he gives a respectful bow and watches as she opens the sack, pulling out the decapitated head by the hair. Her eyes are orange and she gives a smirk.   
“My, My Trayvin...so much anger, so much hatred. You have indeed proved yourself. You will do whatever it takes to gain power, slaughtering a rival is the first step to a long list of carnage you will do to rise with the Sith. I shall teach you to be strong, I will teach you to gain power and wreak havoc on your enemies, and in time you will challenge me.”   
She drops the head to the floor, and steps over it to stand closer to Trayvin, looking up at her taller student. Trayvin on instinct gets down on his knees and kneels before a Lord of the Sith, his head bowed before her before she reaches out and with her finger lifts his head up so she can look him in the eyes.   
“I, Lord Elerna, shall take you my dear Trayvin Rincoft as my apprentice. From this day forth you will no longer be a nothing, you shall be a Sith.”   
She unclips a blade from her waist and hands the blade to her new apprentice.   
“This was my blade when I was an apprentice and now it will be yours. It will bring you many victories.”   
Trayvin reaches out and takes the lightsaber in his hands. At long last, he has the weapon of the Sith and he shall learn under Lord Elerna until he has no need for her.   
“Rise my apprentice.”   
She commands and he rises to his feet and holds the lightsaber. He activates the blade and his eyes are illuminated by the red glow, the blade hissing which is a mesmerizing sound. It is a crossguard saber, one he has practiced with many times and realizes that he and Lord Elerna are a perfect match for master and apprentice. A smile appears on his face as he sees how beautiful the lightsaber is, giving it a few twirls and watching the brilliance of the red beam. He deactivates the blade and gives a slight bow of the head.   
“Thank you, my master, for this gift.”   
“Use it well my apprentice. Now we shall prepare my ship and get you to Dromund Kaas. There you will meet my followers and they will submit to you. No doubt your father will want to see you.”   
Lord Elerna paces in front of him, her orange eyes searching for a reaction from him. Trayvin and his father had a strained relationship after his sister Karina was killed. They both blamed each other. Trayvin blamed his father for not taking the time to properly teach him the ways of the Sith, he might have had more control over his anger and not lashed out like an animal. His father, Lord Elias Rincoft, blamed his son for being too weak and too impetuous, which caused Karina to run away and be killed by the beasts in the jungles of Dromound Kaas. He hadn’t spoken to his father in four years, the whole time he had been at the Academy, maybe he would be proud of him now, after all, he was Sith and he made it through the Academy. He doubted it though, his beloved Karina was dead ad he blamed his son every day. There was just too much hatred between them.   
“It will be good to see my mother again.”   
Trayvin finally answers his master, looking down a bit as the pain of his sister’s death still stings terribly after all this time. Elerna grins at his answer, she will use his grief for his sister and hatred for his father to her advantage, She stops pacing and stares up at her much taller apprentice.   
“Good use that built up hatred to your advantage. Now come, let us go and prepare the ship, we have a long journey ahead of us. We have much to discuss on Dromund Kaas, such as what all you will have to be doing and the various tasks I expect you to undertake.”   
Trayvin follows her out of her office, she almost flows when she walks, he clips his new lightsaber to his belt. It feels like it was always meant to be there on his belt. He hasn’t been home in four years so much has probably changed there, he most certainly has changed. He’s no longer that pathetic, weak and confused boy. Now he is a strong and powerful man, he has risen to the mantle of Sith and nothing shall stand in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe the Hits I have received on this story. Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading.

Balmorra is a world that has been stripped of many resources, all that is left is dirt, smoke, and factories. The land was also in the midst of a war between the Sith Empire and the Balmorran Resistance, so far the Resistance was losing and needed outside help if it was going to triumph against the Sith. Also on the planet were these insect creatures called Colicoids, which had been brought to clean up the harmful waste on the planet, however since the Sith Occupation they had gotten out of hand with their numbers and will attack anything on sight. As Zasb had called the place a Cesspit, Camie was beginning to realize why he had used that term to describe the planet. Maybe if the Resistance can get rid of the Sith, the Balmorrans can focus on cleaning up their world and this place might look like a home again.   
She had been sent with a small team to infiltrate a Droid Factory that is being used by the Sith to manufacture thousands of droids, most likely being prepared for an all-out war with the Republic. Master Kilan had told her that Intelligence believed that the Dark Council was getting impatient with waiting and they are just wanting to strike at the Republic after gazing at the Factory through her binoculars. She places them down and her gaze moves to a squad of Sith Troopers that look to be on a scouting mission, probably looking for Resistance Fighters that are not too far from this location. She, Lt. Anita Horan and Sargeant Val Thul should have no trouble taking them out and stealing their uniforms. She brings her gaze back Anita and Val, who are scouting out the area as well. Val walks right up to her, he removes his helmet and holds it in his hands. His brow and hair damp with sweat   
“This shouldn’t be a problem at all Commander. There are only four and they look like a standard scouting squad. No special forces commandos among them. It appears they are looking for Resistance Fighters.”   
His accent is that of an Imperial due to him being raised in Imperial Space before his house came back to Alderaan to claim the throne. Val wanted no part of it and hated the Empire so he ran away and enlisted in the Republic Army. Camie looks over at him and gives him a nod as well.   
“Thank you, Thul, you and Horan get into position. I will distract them while you both take them out.”   
“Affirmative Commander.”   
He pulls back on his helmet and pulls out his rifle getting into position. Along with being an excellent medic, Val Thul is one of the best sharpshooters in the Army. He has some of the highest kills in the Army. Lt. Anita Horan takes out her blaster rifle and moves into position a bit closer and behind a rock. She readies herself along with the small combat droid that aids her in battle. Lt. Anita Horan is one of the best tech specialists, her droid and she can cause complete chaos to the enemy.   
Camie ignites her lightsaber, the blue blade hums to life and she closes her eyes breathly, feeling the force flowing through her. She opens her eyes and jumps straight into the air, landing right in the midst of the soldiers and using a force shockwave effect sending them all flying backward. Val fires his rifle and takes one out, Anita is firing her blaster rifle and takes out another just as her droid scrambles all surveillance and communication that the troopers might have. Val fires again and takes out another and one trooper left which Camie manages to take down with one sweep of her lightsaber. She deactivates her blade and bends down to touch the head of the dying soldier.   
“Find peace in the force.”   
He dies looking up at her and she closes his eyes, getting back up on her feet as Anita and Val come walking over and start to strip the troopers of their armor and uniforms. The group is in silence for a bit. Camie always hates having to take a life, it always bothers her for a bit as she always second-guesses herself and thinks of alternative means to get these uniform. She bends down and starts to remove the uniform of the office in charge. The silence between them, as they start to pull off their own uniforms and drop them in a place that Zasb will come by and pick up later.   
“I wonder how comfortable this is going to be in a fight?”   
Camie finally breaks the silence as she starts to fasten on the armor, looking at herself and knowing that they are nervous for this mission, there are so many ways that it can go wrong, they could be captured, the virus could fail or one of them doesn’t come back. She hears a giggle from Anita as she finishes fastening the armor.   
“Well, the fabric is a nice quality.”   
Val remarks as he laughs as he finishes fastening the armor and picking up the Imperial regulation rifle. He places all his armor and rifle in a safe spot that Zasb will pick up later.   
“I’m sure we’ll be nice and comfy Thul.”  
Anita adds as she pulls on a new pack and grabs a Sith regulation blaster and looks it over. Giving a nod at how well it has been polished. Camie pulls on the officer uniform, she feels a sense of dread as she is wearing a uniform that represents the Sith Empire. To be this close to the Empire gives her shivers. She breathes deeply and pushes the fear from her mind. She clears her thoughts, telling herself it is just a uniform and nothing more. She pulls on the officer's hat and holsters the blaster pistol. Her lightsaber is hidden up her sleeve. She gives Anita and Val the Imperial salute and the two laugh as Anita pulls on a full face guard helmet Val does as well, their features concealed.   
“Are we ready to do this? There are a couple of speeder bikes here that we can take to the Factory.”   
“I’m ready, we have done infiltration missions before. We will get the job done Commander, we always do.”   
Val gives a nod to her and climbs onto one of the bikes, as Anita climbs on the bike with him. Camie walks over to the other speeder bike and climbs on. Looking at the other two and giving them a smile and a nod and powering on her bike and going ahead to scout. The wind blows against her face and she has a sense of calm as she reaches out into the force. She uses her abilities to sense everything around her. Feeling the force itself, the light, the darkness, life, death, warmth, and cold.  
She stops the bike and looks out at the large droid factory just below her from the hill she is on. It is heavily guarded and she observes a troop transport being admitted into the facility. Seeing the security checkpoint and observing the handoff of a datapad for clearance. Good thing Anita has forged a datapad with the collect Imperial codes for clearance. Now to just hope that everything works out and nothing chaotic happens. She closes her eyes for a brief moment, reaching out and sensing her master back at the Resistance headquarters. A sense of reassurement washes over her and she smiles before she opens her eyes. If Master Kilan, Anita and Val trust her to get this mission done, then by the force she will get it down. She hears a speeder bike engine and turns to see Val and Anita approach on the other bike. She waves the over.   
“Horan get that datapad ready, Thul get that Imperial accent going and do all the talking. We are going in.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dromund Kaas was the home planet of the Sith Empire. The Emperor himself lived here along with the many great Sith on the Dark Council. Kaas City is the capital city and has vast skyscrapers that are taller than the clouds. In the direct center of the city is the Imperial Citadel, the heart of the Sith Empire. It was the head of Imperial Intelligence, many members of the Dark Council work for them along with their devout followers and even Mandalorians loyal to the Emperor reside and do the Sith Bidding. Trayvin’s new master, Lord Elerna, worked here as well under the tutelage of a Darth. Trayvin is seated in the large lobby of the Citadel, his feet tapping softly against the cold metal floor. His nerves going a bit, he is waiting for his mother to meet him.   
Lord Elerna is currently having a meeting with Darth Areis, one of the highest-ranking Sith in the Empire. Trayvin was not permitted to be part of the meeting and his mother had wanted to see him so now is the perfect time for that. He hasn’t seen his mother in four long years. He was just a boy when she saw him and now he is a man. He wonders to himself how much she has changed over the years. He glances up as he sees the door open and watches a middle-aged woman walk in. She wears a pantsuit with black slacks, a red jacket, and black boots. Her short hair is styled to keep any hair away from her face. Her strawberry blonde hair is beginning to fade to grey. The woman turns and sees Trayvin sitting there, she gasps and covers her mouth, starting to cry.   
“Tray...is that you?”   
Trayvin rises from his seat, he sees his mother and a million emotions flow through him. He straightens himself as he walks toward her, his heart pounding in his chest, he feels as if he is a little boy again. Running how after a day of studies into his mother’s embrace. His robes flow behind him as he embraces her. Hearing her sob into his chest, sobs of happiness as he holds her and rubs her back in their embrace.   
“It’s me, Mum, it’s me.”   
Lady Amelia Rincoft, is Trayvin’s mother. Unlike most families with Sith heritage, his father fell in love with his mother, an officer in the Imperial Intelligence. They met while on a mission. His father was a Sith Apprentice at the time and was tasked to work with his mother an Agent on the planet Taris. During their mission, the two became smitten with each other and his father asked for her hand in marriage a mere few months of knowing her. His father Elias Rincoft used to say that Amelia was his only weakness as a Sith for she was the only one to reach his heart. His mother saw a side to Elias that not even Trayvin had seen, at least he hadn’t seen since before that dark time.   
Amelia looks up at the face of her son, she wipes the tears from her eyes and sniffs, her grey searching his features and smiling as she sees the face of her son. Her hand caresses his cheek.   
“Look at you, you are a man now. I think you grew at least 5 inches since I last saw you. You are so handsome, have your father’s jawline and his beautiful green eyes. I’m so happy I have gotten to see you, and you have officially completed the trials on Korriban. You are a Sith Apprentice to a Dark Lord. Your father sends his greetings, he is proud of you Tray.”   
Trayvin looks down for a moment at the mention of his father. They hadn’t spoken in 4 years, not once had there been any communication between them. Lord Elias had always said he would never make a proper Sith, that he would fail in the Trials at Korriban and come running home. Yet here he is, he made it through the Trials, he was selected as an apprentice by a powerful Dark Lord. Yet his father couldn’t even come to see him, couldn’t bring himself from his important work to see his son and tell him how proud he is of him. Anger boils within him as he clenches his fist a bit before he sees his mother’s expression, a look of love for her son, his anger fades and he takes a deep breath.   
“Why isn’t he here?”   
She looks down for a moment, knowing the real reason why her husband isn’t here. After all these years, her husband still misses desperately their daughter. Unlike her who clung to her son, even more, Elias pulled away, fearing of losing his son, knowing that with his son being Sith it could happen at any time. Her grey eyes meet her son’s and she motions for him to take a seat with her. Trayvin follows her and takes a seat next to her. His mother taking his hand in hers.   
“Tray, your father loves you but you know he is married to his work.”   
“He still blames me for her death.”   
He adds coldly and for the first time his mother’s face turns to anger, her husband and Trayvin have playing this blame game for too long, there is too much bitterness between them and Karina had been dead for over ten years, she would never have wanted this bitterness between them.   
“Your sister’s death is still a fresh wound for us all. I know you and your father still cast blame on each other, but please for my sake and for your sister’s sake..” She caresses his cheek like she did when he was a little boy. “...Stop casting blame on one another and let you sister rest.”   
Trayvin looks out one of the grand windows of the Citadel, he sees Kaas City and all the Skyscrapers, his eyes move past the city and the jungle outside of it. He closes his eyes as he can still feel the rain on his face, the mud on his clothes, the anguish of not finding his sister. The wound is so fresh, he focuses on it and feels his anger building from his failure. He opens his green eyes and gazes at his mother.   
“Karina has been the driving force of me becoming Sith. It will not stop here, she will always be the reason I succeed. I failed that day when she died and I won’t fail again.”   
His face is serious but his words are filled with anger. He will never stop blaming, for he can never forgive himself and how he led to her death. He gives his mother a hug one last time and then gets up from the seat. Standing tall. His mother rises from her seat and she gives a nod.   
“I know you have to go, the Sith wait for no one. If you ever get any free time, please come home and see us, my son.”   
She gives him a pleading look, knowing his master will constantly keep him busy and he won’t have much free time at all. She misses her son greatly and looks him over, the little boy who used to run to her is long gone.   
“I will do my best to come and visit you, you have my word, Mum.”   
He gives her a wave and then heads deeper into the Imperial Citadel toward the elevator. His black cape flowing behind him. Amelia Rincoft, watches her son walk away, part of her wishing he never went to the Academy.   
“Be careful, my son.”


	8. Chapter 8

The droid factory was louder than Camie expected, the machines clicked and clacked, the sounds of hammering in the distance. It smelled of oil, melted metal, and sweat of the slave labor working in the factory. She walks through a large room, like a warehouse where the machinery is building the war droids. Val Thul and Anita Horan march behind her in typical Imperial Fashion, wearing full Sith Trooper armor and helmets. Their objective is to reach the main control room of the facility, where they will need to access the main computer, from there Anita will upload a virus that will disable the droids once they reach the battlefield. However, Camie knows that missions like these rarely run smoothly. Finally, she reaches the large cargo lift at the end of the vast room, she reaches to activate it but stops as she sees that you need to use an access code to enter the lift.   
“Kriff.”   
She mutters to herself and motions to Anita to take a look at the lift. If anyone could slice into the lift, it would be Anita. She is a master hacker and one of the best in the whole Republic. Anita moves up and takes out her small little slicing tool and gets to work. Camie and Val move into position in front of her and block her view. Taking a stance that they are guarding the lift and that it is temporarily closed off. Camie inhales deeply, her heart races in her chest and her nerves are going crazy, if she screws this up it will undermine all the negotiations that her master is currently doing. The sounds and smells of the factory starting to overwhelm her, and there is lurking darkness here. A dark presence, the darkest presence she has ever felt. She closes her eyes, doing her best to shield her mind and presence from the force. She has masked her presence from the Sith for a long time, she has avoided every bit of confrontation with them, knowing she has not been ready to go into battle against them. She keeps her mind shielded, fighting against a dark presence slipping closer, it finds her. She opens her eyes, the dark presence has found her. Her grey eyes fill with dread and panic.   
“Horan, you need to hurry up.”   
“Commander, this is delicate work. One small mistake and I could set off alarms everywhere. You must be patient Ma’am.” Anita adds as she continues her slicing.   
“We don’t have time for patience. There is a powerful Sith here that knows of our presence here.”   
Val Thul’s eyes widen inside of his helmet at his Commander’s words, he glances over at Anita Horan who stops her slicing, her mind going through the various scenarios of a Sith knowing they are here. She quickly gets back to hacking the lift open, moving faster and praying to whatever deity that the lift opens soon. She finally gets the lift door to open.   
“You two go on ahead with the mission. I will stay here, I will become a liability if I go with you.”   
“Commander I…” Val butts in.   
“No arguments Sargeant. You both go now. The Resistance here and the Republic are counting on this mission to be a success.”   
She orders them both but particularly looks at Val who wanted to object. She can sense that both Anita and Val do not want to leave her, however, she knows what is best for the mission. Plus, she can no longer keep hiding every time she senses the presence of a Sith. She sees them both finally nod and they enter the lift.   
“Be careful Commander.”   
Val says before the lift doors shut and they head to the level where the main computer is. She gives a big sigh and looks around the large room which is as big as some warehouses. She uses the force to get a sense of the room and where to find the perfect place to wait for the Sith. She quickly jogs over to a darker part of the factory, near some old abandoned machinery no longer used for droid making anymore. She takes off her officer's hat and tosses it to the side, knowing it will get in the way and be cumbersome in a fight. She draws her lightsaber and grips the hilt firmly. Reaching out to find where the Sith is, he is coming for her and it won’t be long until he finds her. Camie breathes deeply and centers herself. Calming herself with the force before she hears faint footsteps coming near her. Her eyes gaze upward as she sees a robed figure coming toward her, the cape billowing behind him. He pushes down the hood, a human male with a sinister smile on his face. He has many cybernetic implants, bright red hair, and eyes that look like fire.   
“A Jedi here? How curious indeed.”   
He circles her and Camie ignite her blue lightsaber, the blade humming as she moves into the defensive position of Form III. Her grey eyes watching the Sith closely as he walks around her. His fire eyes never leaving her form. Her heart pounds in anticipation, waiting for him to attack.   
“There is darkness within you Jedi, deep darkness. You have hatred but you don’t use it.”   
He stops walking and stands right in front of her, he reaches for his lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. A red blade springs to life, glowing and making a hissing sound. He moves into the aggressive stance of Form IV, ready to pounce on her. Her eyes meet his, she can feel him trying to enter her mind, to reveal her secrets to him. She holds her own, her mind blocking him from any knowledge he might desire. She will not betray the Republic.   
“What are you hiding Jedi? I don't care about your Republic Secrets but you are hiding something… something you don’t want anyone to know.” He tilts his head curiously at her, trying to get her to talk.   
“I’m not hiding anything, you think I have darkness but you are wrong. That darkness you sense is just a remnant of what I have overcome. The force is my ally now.” She stands ready, the light side flowing through her.  
The Sith sneers and does a flip toward her. Their sabers clash and Camie moves quickly in pure elegance of the Form III lightsaber form. While the Sith sends crazy flurries with his blade and does various flips associated with Form IV. He leaps up into the air holding his lightsaber over his head, a slamming attack of the Ataru form. She quickly lifts her blade above her head, blocking the blow and using all her strength in her knees to keep from falling over. She force pushes him as he is the weakest after the leaping attack. He slams into the back wall as she holds her blade in a defensive position.   
She breathes heavily and as she watches him charge forward. His strikes are full of furry as she manages to parry ever blow toward her. His anger is growing and she can feel his attacks becoming stronger. She calls onto the force to aid her and prevent her from tiring too soon. A group of Sith Troopers gather around as they hear the lightsaber and watch. Their eyes widen as they watch the blue and red blade twirl around and clash. The sound of humming and hissing filling the room around them. As Camie continues to parry his strikes she spots a weakness in his stance, he leaves his left leg vulnerable when he attacks. Her master always telling her to find a weakness and use it. She fakes an attack to the right which he uses and then with a sweeping underhanded move she swipes his left leg, He cries in pain as she sweeps her blade across his chest and then drops her blade and catches it with her left and stabs him through the stomach. She pants and sees the look of complete and utter surprise in the Sith’s face. Never did he imagine being beaten by a mere Jedi apprentice before. His yellow fire of eyes fades back to their normal color of blue as he looks at her. A smile on his face.   
“You can’t hide from the darkness forever Jedi.”  
He collapses to the floor dead. Camie just stares at him for a moment, looking at the Sith Troopers that back away from her, fear in their eyes as they do not dare to challenge her after watching their master defeated. She deactivates her lightsaber and uses Jedi speed to quickly get out of there. The Sith was wrong, she didn’t have darkness in her, she left behind a long time ago. She is a Jedi!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late delay on this chapter. Life got a bit hectic and I had a lot of personal issues going on. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

Rain hits the panes of the glass windows, curtains block the sound of the rain. The sky is dark as it is early dawn here on Dromund Kaas. Trayvin sleeps soundly in a lush bed, His body sprawled on the bed and covered by a warm blanket to keep his naked form warm. The room is dark and the only light is a soft glow coming from his holoprojecture. The device lets out a loud bing and lights up once again. Another bing and the young Sith apprentice stirs. He gives a mutter and slowly starts to get up. He grabs his robe and wraps it around his naked form as he climbs out of bed. He rubs his eyes and stumbles about sleepily as he reaches his holoprojecture. He activates it and the holo image of Lord Elerna appears and he gives her a bow. 

“What is thy bidding my master?” 

“Ah Trayvin, I see you are sill in bed. You must have been out late celebratin you graduation from the economy.” 

She smirks at him, he eyes gazing up and down and taking in his form, seeing im pulling the robe tighter around him. He squirms a bit and gives a nod, not looking her in the eye. 

“I might have had too many drinks in the cantina.” 

He admits sheepishly and hopes that his master does not find him pathetic and punish him. He remembers being punished at the Academy and it was not pleasant at all. She laughs and is relieved that she doesn’t seem to mind about his celebration. 

“Get dressed my apprentice and meet me at the spaceport. I have a surprise for you and your very first assignment from the Dark Council as well.” 

She gives him another smile, a knowing smile, her face full of pride. He is the perfect Sith, full of power, grief which has turned to hate which has given him strength. He will be perfect for her needs. 

“I shall be at the spaceport my master.” 

He gives her another bow, knowing he will need to pack quickly. Luckily he doesn’t have that many personal belongings so it will not take him long to pack. It is never wise to keep a Sith waiting. 

“Excellent, I shall see you shortly.” 

Her holo-image disappears and Trayvon sighs deeply. He throws off his robe and searches for clean clothes. Dressing quickly in his Sith robes and pulling his lightsaber to him. Clipping it quickly to belt and picking up his robe and putting it on as well. He grabs his duffle bag and starts to fill it with what he needs and his personal belongings and clothes.

He hastens out of the apartment and calls a cab that can take him to the spaceport. His eyes glancing out and thinking about his mother. Hoping she will be fine, not knowing when he will return back to Dromund Kaas. He looks out the window and sees the spaceport. Wondering what the surprise will be and what mission he will have to go on as well. The cab stops and he gets out with his duffle bag, heading inside yet. He looks around and sees where the private Sith Masters hanger is and that must be where she is. He walks into the hanger, his robe bellowing behind him and soldiers steering clear of him. 

He sees his master and stops just two feet from her. She looks at him silently, her eyes searching him for something and the young Sith starts to feel paranoid before she motions for him to follow her. She walks further in to the private hangers where many Sith Lords and their apprentices house their vessels. Trayvon glances inside each one as they walk by them. Some look like extravagant pleasure ships, others are sleek and built for stealth then there are others with massive guns and armor plating built for war. He wonders to himself which ship belongs to which Sith. She stops walking in front of heavy blast doors, his heart racing as he wonders what is inside. He had heard of what Sith surprises could mean, it could be a genuine surprise or it could mean something horrifying and deadly. 

“I will be sending you all over the galaxy. You will strengthen the Empire and bring victory and fear across the stars. To do all this, you will need transportation. Consider this, my gift to you my apprentice.” 

She motions her hand with the force and the blast doors open. Trayvin’s eyes widen as he sees the sleek black ship in front of him. It is of stealth design ships and the weapons on it are impressive as well. The ship will be able to survive a fight. He walks forward and runs his hands over the metal, his hand running along the red ascents of the vehicle. The ship has a strategic bridge at the front of the vessel and had a window that almost looks like stained glass. Most likely some kind of protective barrier as well as fashionable design. He places his hands on his hips and just looks up at this beautiful ship. 

“This is mine?” 

“Yes, you can name the ship as well. This vessel hasn’t been given a name yet. I saved that for you to do.” 

Lord Elerna walks up to him, scanning his features and seeing the look of awe in his eyes. This is very good, he will feel like he owes her now which is exactly what she wants. He shall always be beneath him and will constantly be owing her something. This is the upper hand she wants against her powerful apprentice. Trayvon gazes up at the ship, his mind filling with ideas of names for the ship. What would be the perfect name for his ship, a perfect name for a stealth ship that will slay its enemies from the shadows. A grin appears on his face as he looks over at his master. 

“I think I will name the ship Nihilus.” 

“Ahhh an excellent name. One that strikes fear and death from the shadows, just like the great Sith Lord who managed to wipe out the Jedi Order. A fitting name, it will raise fear in the Jedi. I like it.” 

“Thank you my Lord, for everything you have done for your humble servant.” 

He gives a low bow, his eyes glancing up as she motions for him to rise again. 

“Now, I will tell you your mission. Our spies on Balmorra have informed us that Jedi Master Kilan Vand’ao is there, leading a secret resistance there. He has been a thorn in the Empire for too long. You are to go to Balmorra. Find him and eliminate him. Want the Jedi and the Republic to know of their failure.” 

Trayvin rubs his hands together, he had been reading some reports of the Jedi that were wanted by the Empire. Kilan Vand’ao’s name had been mentioned many times. 

“What can you tell me about Vand’ao?” 

“He has been running a special ops team of the Republic. The team is filled with some of the most elite soldiers in the Republic ranks, as well as his Jedi Apprentice. They have hit various targets of ours and we finally have the upper hand as to where he is. Once he is killed, the group will shatter, and have no strategic leader because Major Daxson is with Vand’ao and you will eliminate him as well. He is the military leader of the team.” 

“It will be done my Lord.” 

He gives another bow and picks up his duffle bag again. Ready for his mission. He starts to walk toward the ship when he hears his master. 

“Your pilot is already on board. She is one of my most trusted servants and an excellent soldier. She is extremely loyal and will serve you well.” 

He gives another bow and walks toward the ship again. Heading to the loading ramp. To have his own ship is a great honor. He shall find this Republic Special Ops team on Balmorra and he will destroy them.


End file.
